The present invention relates to a caster device with blocking of the rotation of the caster wheel and of the swiveling movement of the caster-wheel fork by displacement of a spindle which is arranged concentric to the swivel axis of the caster-wheel fork, is displaceable and passes through the head plate of the fork and the mounting plate arranged above same; the lower end of the spindle, upon initial displacement, blocks the swiveling motion of the caster-wheel fork by tooth engagement with it and, after a second displacement, brakes the caster wheel by means of an impact surface.
In one known development of this type the spindle bears at its lower end, located within the caster-wheel fork, a disk which is toothed on its broad surface, the toothing thereof facing the toothing of a brake lever which is mounted on the caster-wheel fork. By means of a shift projection which acts on the upper end of the spindle, the spindle can then be displaced stepwise in the direction towards the brake lever. When the spindle has been displaced by one step so as to block the swiveling motion of the caster-wheel fork, the toothing of the disk engages into the toothing of the brake lever without thereby exerting a braking action on the caster wheel. Unevennesses on the caster wheel can, however, lead to disturbances in operation, so that in such case the turning movement of the caster wheel is then also braked for a short time. If the diameter of the caster wheel decreases as the result of wear, there is not sufficient engagement between the toothing of the brake lever and the toothing of the disk so that there is insufficient blocking of the swiveling motion of the caster-wheel fork.